


双塔《Be injured》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: 伤后。the first love续集。





	双塔《Be injured》

坐在沙发上的DeMarcus专注地看着比赛直播，更衣室里只有他一个人，他不能陪队友们奔跑在赛场上了，那么以这样的方式待在这里，让他们知道自己还在总是好的。

Anthony的表现一如既往的出色，只可惜鹈鹕又迎来了灾难般的第三节，没有DeMarcus在身边，Anthony的组织有那么一点点捉襟见肘。

他有些累了，但他为了这个球队，还得强撑着说不累，DeMarcus是知道的，这个球队不能这么把Anthony往死里用，场场打四十多分钟不是他能受得了的。因此他看直播的时候也神色严肃，没法真正欢快地给球队每一个进球庆祝。

终场前一分多钟，Anthony在过人的时候滑倒了，也许是大腿内侧，也许是腹股沟，也许是胯部有些拉伤，也许是哪里摔疼了…

不管是什么情况，DeMarcus都不知道。他几乎想从沙发上跳起来，如果他没有受伤，他一定会跑出去看他——不过，如果他没有受伤，现在也不会坐在这里。

比赛结束。  
鹈鹕103-112主场负于快船。

“Where is AD！！”DeMarcus朝刚进来的替补球员喊道。  
每个过去的人都不禁翻了个白眼。  
“大哥，赛后采访。”

他们在一起之前，Anthony也受过很多伤，DeMarcus一样很担心，可当这份感情真的变质，那这种担心也会随之而变质，可以称之为心疼。每个喜欢上自己队友的球员，或者是喜欢别的队球员的，无一例外，他们从前觉得，铁打的汉子，受点大伤小伤的挺一挺就过去，没什么好在乎的，可当他们有了自己的另一半，那受伤就会变得完完全全不一样。

恰如DeMarcus Cousins，或是Klay Thompson，或是LeBron James，或是…反正有很多。不论是Anthony Davis，还是Stephen Curry、Kyrie Irving，他们都是联盟里可以独当一面，一个人带起一支队伍的顶级球员，可偏偏有那么几个傻子，总是特别想当24小时贴身保镖看护着。

也许其他小孩子的心情和一瘸一拐走进来的Anthony如出一辙，都觉得他们幼稚，但DeMarcus可不这么觉得，他觉得自己一点儿都不幼稚。他招了招手让忽然强装走路很正常Anthony坐过来，轻轻揉着他的大腿周围。

“哪儿疼？”DeMarcus皱着眉头问。  
“腹股沟。”Anthony脱去了球衣，穿着打底衫往沙发背靠去，“但现在差不多好了。那个…我刚才怎么没看见你坐这儿？”

“我担心你。”DeMarcus一点儿也不相信他，手上恶作剧般使了点劲儿，看Anthony意料之中地咬住了牙，“你看看。”

Anthony也翻了个白眼，不打算跟这个幼稚鬼讲道理，于是他歪向DeMarcus那边，做出一副十分疲惫又乖巧的样子，“真的没事儿，这才多大点伤啊？歇歇就好，乖啊。”

“那不行，你说了不算数，去找队医看看。”DeMarcus用一只手推着Anthony，想让他快点儿起来去看看。

“哎呀看过了，怎么可能没看？”Anthony被他弄得哭笑不得，捏着他的肌肉反驳，“就是还有点儿疼，休息一下就好了。”

“我不管，你现在是我的人了，你得听我的！”DeMarcus拽住听闻此言立刻要逃跑的Anthony。

“傻了吧你？”Anthony甩开他，自顾自洗澡去了，健步如飞。

“What the fuck！”DeMarcus万分痛恨自己的伤势，否则他一定会把Anthony揪住大干三次。

不行，七次。

热水冲洗着身体才让Anthony稍微缓和了一点，刚才那下真是有点儿摔狠了，他现在走路步子大一些都觉得腿软。好不容易搪塞了DeMarcus，可是一直装着什么事儿都没有也不现实，不知道一会儿什么时候就会暴露。

当然Anthony确信明天就会好起来，这也是队医告诉他的。他弯下腰反复揉着腹股沟的位置，闭上眼睛躲避飞溅的水花。

等他再睁开眼，门外已经杵着一个人，用右拐杖怼开了一点点门缝看着里面的一切。

“Oh shit！你怎么这样！”Anthony第一反应就是往下捂。

“挡什么呀？哪儿我没看过呀？”拄着单拐的DeMarcus冷笑一声，“隐瞒伤情可不是好孩子该干的事情。”他高大的身躯遮住了队友们的目光。

“偷窥别人洗澡也不是好孩子该干的事情！把门给我关严了！”Anthony满意地看着DeMarcus把门关上，刚准备继续洗他的热水澡，忽然又想起刚才DeMarcus的冷笑，瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

吃完晚饭，DeMarcus早早地洗干净躺在床上看电视，Anthony还在客厅里打游戏，他不着急，只要Anthony今天还回卧室。

那边Anthony的游戏打得也心不在焉的，他不太想回卧室，怕有些仗势欺人的伤员又说什么坐上来自己动。

五分钟后，Anthony先妥协了，他垂着头走进卧室，十分戒备地盯着DeMarcus。

“你这是怎么了？”DeMarcus坐着一动不动，微笑着面对神经高度紧张的Anthony。

“你不许碰我。”Anthony靠在门边双手护着胸先要了个保证，“否则你去外面睡地板，我不管你有没有受伤。”

“好我不碰你。”为了讨他开心，保镖先生当然什么保证都敢给了。

心里一颗大石头落下的Anthony一下扑到床上，卧在一旁。

“你今天不用留在医院？”Anthony埋在被子里闷闷的声音传来。

“嗯，我自己今晚要回来休养的，反正过两天要手术了。”

Anthony抬起头，转了个方向趴到DeMarcus肚子上，捅了捅软硬兼备的肉：“队医没骂你？”

“没有。”

DeMarcus拉了拉Anthony的手，示意他可以整个人趴在自己身上。可能是贪图好玩或者是好奇心驱使，Anthony真的趴了上去。

“你的肚子好好玩儿啊。”他真挚地说，“Draymond的肚子不会也这样吧？”

“我说，你能不能别老跟个小孩儿一样？”DeMarcus戳了戳看着他肚子发呆的浓眉，“而且你居然还想着Draymond的肚子？？”

“你才是小孩儿，你全家都小孩儿！”Anthony瞪了他一眼，又很丧气地趴了回去，“他们以前都觉得我是个硬汉。”

“那后来呢？”DeMarcus问。

“后来你来了啊。”Anthony也老老实实回答了。

相对无言。

沉默过后，DeMarcus捏住Anthony的脸摆弄了好几下，但他好像还在纠结肚子的问题，所以DeMarcus很善意地告诉他：“Draymond的肚子只有Stephen能摸。”

“他们总摸肚子，KD和Klay不生气吗？”Anthony好像也格外认真起来，并更用力地揉捏DeMarcus的肚子。

“我tm怎么会知道？”DeMarcus感到莫名其妙。

Anthony嗯了一声默默低下头，准备骨碌回自己的地方。忽然他的肩膀被DeMarcus按住，不得不趴在原处。

“干嘛？”他抬头问道。

DeMarcus冷笑再现：“你说呢？”

“喂你是伤员啊！”Anthony异常不满地挣扎起来，DeMarcus却抓住他手腕把他拽了上去，让他的脸正对着自己的。

Anthony的手勉强撑在DeMarcus的枕头上，才让自己不至于和他亲到一起，经过这么一拽，他的腿好像又拉了一下——他怀疑真的要再找医生看一看了。

“你手抖什么啊？”DeMarcus歪头亲吻了自己脑袋旁边的手腕，并在动脉血管处反复舔舐。他的手也不怎么安分，拨开Anthony牛仔裤上系着的皮带和扣子，拉开拉链，随意扯了几下裤腰就将手探了进去。浅浅的撸动，也算不上太犯规。

Anthony终于支撑不住栽在他身上，两腿分开在DeMarcus胯的两侧，跪趴在那里，脸就这么贴着DeMarcus的脸，呼吸一声重过一声。

“怎么就敏感成这个样子？这也算你的天赋之一？”这调笑的语气简直令人发指。

“胡说八道…”Anthony用力咬上DeMarcus的肩，“我这是…慰问病号。”

“慰问？”DeMarcus加快了撸动的速度，Anthony的身体也随之颤抖着，“你要是哪天也去这么慰问别人了，我可怎么办呢？”他腾出一只手抬起Anthony的下巴，捏住了端详他的脸。

“How come？”Anthony摇着头想甩开DeMarcus的手，后者却牢牢扣住他后脑，舌尖趁他开口的时候放肆侵入，身下的手仍在撸动，即将到达顶峰。

宣泄之后，Anthony仍然是跪趴的姿势，浑身发软地跌进DeMarcus的怀抱。

“今天就到这儿吧，睡觉，好不好？”他仍挂念着两个人的伤情，一点儿也不敢怠慢。

“慢着，”DeMarcus再次摁住要抽身的Anthony，扳起他的脸，似笑非笑地看着他，“你爽了，我呢？”

“我也受伤了…”Anthony眨了眨他的大眼睛，连声音都带着万分无辜的意味。

“Yeah. ”似是觉悟般地点点头，DeMarcus屈着右腿，半坐起身子往床头挪了挪，他放开了Anthony的脸，在那个傻子得了特赦令一般地想要逃走时，突然钳住他的腰，让Anthony整个人坐在自己腿上。

“Boogie你不能这么对我！”Anthony扒着DeMarcus的手，对他这种恶劣行径极其不满。

DeMarcus却不在意地挑了挑眉，钳制他的力道更大了些。“刚才是谁说伤好了的？”

“不是…我没有…”身下渐渐抬头的东西让Anthony一时慌了神，不断试着从DeMarcus的掌控里脱身，“你不能这样…”

“明天没有比赛对吗？”DeMarcus忽然问道。

“啊？对…”Anthony愣了一下，看到他的狗得逞的神情又立刻反应过来改口，“不不不…有！”

“晚了。”DeMarcus一手握住Anthony的小家伙，一手伸进床头柜抽屉里摸着润滑剂和安全套。

Anthony绝望地低下头，愤恨地在DeMarcus手上留下一串指甲印，然后特别粗暴地给DeMarcus套上那个套子。

“别傻跪着了，要不你自己来？”DeMarcus松开Anthony，把润滑剂递到他眼前，后者十分委屈地摇了摇头，这种事情他怎么可能做得来？

DeMarcus也让他弄得哭笑不得：“好吧，那你往上来点，我够不到，别搞得像我怎么欺负你一样好不好？”

“本来就是你在欺负我啊！”Anthony依言往上挪了一段距离，感觉不太舒服，又抬起腿，自己把裤子脱下来扔在地上。

“我不也是心疼你吗？别老耍小孩子脾气，跟个傻子一样。”DeMarcus探进半根手指，冲Anthony吐了吐舌头，“要记得你是个硬汉。”

“记不住了，你来了以后…嗯…我就记不住了。”

纵使情到深处，DeMarcus也鲜少能听见Anthony的温言软语，他不知道Anthony究竟是不善言辞还是羞于表达，总是一副话到嘴边又咽回去的样子。今天算是破例了，他算是听到Anthony的告白了，这种方式还真是挺…嗯不幼稚，挺可爱的，反正DeMarcus觉得他可爱就对了。

“你还没有对我告白过呢。”DeMarcus耐心地给Anthony做扩张，时不时恶意地碾压他的敏感点，然后就遭到对方哼唧几声之后的各种打击报复，例如狠狠咬一口什么的。

Anthony攥住不老实的手指：“有必要么？”

DeMarcus认真地点点头。

“好吧，回来再说。”Anthony放开手，让后面的手指继续之前的动作。

不知道是不是姿势的原因，今天的开拓让Anthony感到很不舒服，甚至有些难熬，他抓着DeMarcus的肩膀，却感觉自己下面又有抬头的迹象。

DeMarcus拉下Anthony，从上到下依次亲了亲他的五官：“你别这么紧张，又不是第一次，放松点儿，我手指都要卡在里面了。”他的手指威胁一般地抽插了几下，Anthony的颤音便抑制不住地向外涌。

“说这么直接干嘛！”Anthony不轻不重地在DeMarcus肩头锤了一下。

“不然我怎么说？”DeMarcus懵逼地看着一脸挣扎的Anthony，上方的人也自知理亏，一言不发地埋着头，想抚慰一下自己的小家伙。

DeMarcus迅速反应过来他要干嘛，也不顾第三根手指刚刚能进去，就停止了扩张。“等一下。”Anthony有些无措地收住了手，滞留在空中的还在发颤的手指被DeMarcus扯到嘴边轻吻。

“怎么了？”他小声问。

“刚才都撸过一次了babe。”DeMarcus把手放在Anthony腰间，缓缓摩挲着。

“可是…啊不要！”DeMarcus忽然握住他的腰把他抬了起来，并有让他换个地方坐的意图。Anthony坐也不是，想完全跪直了又被压制，他觉得搞不好再这样僵持下去他就真的打不了下一场比赛了。“我自己来…”

“看你表现。”这回应实在称不上热情。

“……”Anthony被他弄得不想说话，扶正了DeMarcus挺立起来的器官尝试往下坐着。

“疼…”也就是插进去三两厘米，Anthony便挣扎着起身，可偏偏有人不遂他愿，他又被按下去几厘米。

要了命了。

昏黄的灯火打在Anthony身上，衬衣线条的影子印在床单，DeMarcus反复触摸流连着，手指勾勒那堪称完美的躯体。

然后他松开了Anthony的腰，一颗一颗解开了他衬衣的扣子，他的腰身无疑是精壮的。DeMarcus将手掌贴在Anthony胸口，用力揉了一把。

“唔嗯！你变态啊！”Anthony一面推着DeMarcus的手，一面勉强维持着平衡不至于一坐到底，“过分…”

“你怎么总说我过分啊？”DeMarcus屈指在Anthony乳尖上弹了一下，后者身子一软终于坐了下去，“过分吗？”他用右腿和腰腹力量替Anthony支撑一小半重量，然后不待Anthony动作就上下起伏地抽插起来。

“你这个…啊…嗯…你刚才有没有好好…好好…嗯…”  
“好好什么？”DeMarcus持续发力，一下比一下更深的顶弄颠得Anthony几度险些崩溃。  
“你…唔…轻一点…”  
“哦对，你还有伤。”说起这个DeMarcus自己也忍不住笑了，这个傻孩子估计是让他惹急了。

Anthony浑浑噩噩地想着，这个混蛋现在才想起他有伤是不是太晚了一点？他平常装的憨厚老实都是给谁看的？给球迷看的吗？哦对，他不是也还有伤吗？什么左跟腱撕裂？跟腱撕裂了也能干这种事情吗？

在Anthony开始渐渐配合之后，DeMarcus也乐得轻松，看他一个人在上面起起落落，自己只管一边帮他抚慰前端，一边享受特等服务。

“我刚才说什么你还记得吗？”DeMarcus减缓了手上的动作，让Anthony将射不射地悬在那里。

“Wh…Hum…what？”Anthony不得不停下来，消化着DeMarcus说的每一个字，尽管他的脑子已经是一团浆糊。  
“You didn't make your advance.”  
“Can I…”

接踵而来的是DeMarcus的突袭，他挺着腰，数次击中Anthony的敏感点，在自己释放过后终于让Anthony又爽了一次。

DeMarcus捧着Anthony的脸给了一个几乎让人家断气儿的深吻。“现在可以说了。”

“I love you，Boogie.”Anthony坐在原处，乖乖地搂住他，DeMarcus的小家伙也还没有退出来，“But I hate you，too.”

DeMarcus见状悻悻地把Anthony抱起来一点，两个人配合着分开。

“你累了？”DeMarcus揉着趴在他肚子上装死的Anthony的脑袋，虽然他刚才干了些坏事，但现在确是满脸的宠溺。

Anthony简直要被他气笑了，但腿间粘粘乎乎的也不好一直装死不去清理，谁让DeMarcus是个残疾人呢？

“要不我躺着，你上来试试？”他哪里是累了，这几乎是要透支了，腹股沟随着他微小的动作一阵一阵的疼。

Anthony听到了还算是真挚的道歉：“好吧，对不起，大概今天比赛消耗你太多体力了？”所以现在才会这么虚。

“是你消耗我太多体力了…”这道歉聊胜于无，“不管什么事儿，我都照做了，现在就不要说这些废话了。”Anthony撑着床缓缓起身，甚至有的时候还得咬住牙忍着。

DeMarcus很是心疼地看着他狼狈蹒跚的样子，那件原本好好的白衬衣现在已经被汗水打湿，敞着怀贴在Anthony身上。

心疼归心疼，做错事儿的孩子总要付出代价的嘛。

Anthony清洗完回来，也扶着床沿帮DeMarcus好歹清洗了一下，仿佛把他当成一个植物人。

“我说，你不用这么苦大仇深的吧？”DeMarcus握着Anthony的手亲了亲，对方直接把毛巾拍在他脸上。

“我都说了让你亲自试试，你看感觉怎么样。”Anthony甩下这句话，头也不回，带着一身深深浅浅的痕迹，一步一腿软地走去了客房。

“诶？AD这不是你的屋么？”屋里的人喊道。屋外无人应答。

这下闯大祸了。DeMarcus使劲用后脑勺一下一下磕着床头。

“磕坏了你赔！”Anthony出来用力向他掷出了个枕头。

接住枕头后，DeMarcus把它抱在怀里。“别生气嘛babe！我错了！回来行不行啊？我行动不便啊！……”

依旧没人理他，那个人还默默发誓说谁理他谁就是幼稚鬼。

对于DeMarcus来说，这是个不眠夜。

转天早晨，DeMarcus刚一睁眼就收拾收拾，拄着拐走到Anthony门前，苦着脸犹豫再三敲了敲门。

“你干嘛呢？”背后低沉清冷的声音响了起来。

“你怎么在这？起这么早？”DeMarcus诧异地看着Anthony，他以为他今天要睡到中午呢。

“我知道你起得早…总不能让你拄着拐做饭吧？”Anthony面无表情地把盘子放到餐桌上，拿起刀叉，却哪个都没动。

DeMarcus深为感动，自行坐在椅子上反省昨天的错误，逼逼叨了很久，最终让Anthony喝止。

“行了行了，吃你的吧。”而后他扔下刀叉，把自己的那份也推到DeMarcus跟前，站起身走向自己那间卧室，“我警告你，你别烦我，否则我就让你右脚跟腱也断裂。”

DeMarcus被吓得一惊，目送Anthony进去关上门，自己也大吃特吃起来，他觉得他还真是饿了，一份还真是不够吃，AD这孩子太够意思了。

吃完早餐DeMarcus开了个门缝偷偷瞧了瞧累坏的傻孩子，他就这么趴在床上睡着了，连个被子都没盖，看来真的是困得够呛。

他靠着拐杖走到床的另一边坐下，轻手轻脚地给Anthony盖上被子。

“相信我，我会尽快好起来去陪你的。”  
“我不想再看你自己一个人度过漫长的空砍时光了。”  
“I love you，Anthony Davis.”

受伤的日子也还不坏，起码两个人永远相互陪伴。  
新奥尔良的风景依旧独好，熹微的晨光沿着窗帘的缝隙漏到地板上，DeMarcus端着一杯热牛奶，右手轻轻搭在Anthony腰间。

唯此而已，别无他般。

 

——End——


End file.
